Missing you
by Remembrance123
Summary: Zack has been away for a month, Cloud wants him so bad...


Cloud looked to the right; the time said it was two in the afternoon. Zack said he would be home by nine…in the morning. The mission he was on must have been taking a long time. Sighing to himself the blond just looked around his colonel's room. He had grown accustom to the lates that Zack had.

It wasn't his fault ShinRa's estimated time of arrival was off…

It bugged Cloud, he cleared the whole day for Zack but he probably wouldn't show until late evening.

He spent another hour waiting…

And again, another hour…

Soon he fell asleep, waiting for his lover and his colonel.

Zack did manage to come home eventually, opening the large dorm he was assigned, the First Class SOLDIER stepped in. He went to his room to and placed his bag down… Seeing the tender blond just sleeping softly he smiled.

He loved Cloud, for always putting up with him.

Zack moved over and gently laid down next to his lover, softly he put an arm around Cloud. Pulling the cadet closer, he watched the younger use him as a pillow. Zack smiled, he couldn't stop himself if he tried, he loved Cloud.

"Hm?" The blond opened one ocean blue eye. "Z…ack?"

"Hey." The elder whispered, "How are you?"

"Good." He snuggled into the warm chest. "Missed you…"

"Yeah." Zack smiled, "I spoke to Lazard, last time they are putting me on a mission that takes more than a week."

"Good…" Cloud hugged the other, he missed him so much.

"You were waiting for me again?"

The blond cadet nodded and sat up, "I wanted to give you a welcome home present… But guess I slept…"

"Present?" Zack blinked, he almost gasped when he felt Cloud's hand graze his chest… Oh he wanted this so bad; being gone from his lover for over a month he was dying for this touch.

"I know the moment might not be perfect but… I need you Zack…" He whimpered.

"How do you want it?" Zack felt his voice almost get trapped in his throat.

"Slowly…" Cloud looked back at Zack, "Could you do that?"

"Y-yeah." He coughed. Reaching up he slowly placed his lips on the blond's mouth.

Cloud moaned into the kiss, he began undoing some of the straps on his blue uniform. "Want." He managed to say, "You."

"Want you too." Zack moved over and began kissing the other's neck. Undoing the shoulder pads he threw them on the floor, he would hear Cloud complain later. He grabbed that green scarf that he adored to see his lover in and threw it on the bed.

Cloud made a whimper, the hot tongue on skin made him moan. The cadet hissed after a while, "Hate this damn uniform." He managed to remove the last of the upper body portion and sighed.

"Well it looks good on you." Zack spoke before kissing the blond's ribs.

"I-I uh… yeah." He blushed. "You have to take clothes off too!"

Zack laughed, he undid his shoulder pads and a few straps and threw the shirt off. It revealed the perfectly toned muscles. Zack was truly the crème de la crop. Any SOLDIER or ShinRa worker could easily say Zack was second only to Sephiroth.

But Sephiroth would prefer to be by himself, contrast to Zack who loved to flirt… but in the end, he chose Cloud. The blond who never had enough confidence in himself, the blond who had countless flaws, the blond who could never do anything right…

Cloud woke up everyday not believing that Zack picked him over every girl or even guy who swung that way.

The blond moaned as he slid his pants off, revealing his blue boxers he slid those off as well. "Z-Zack…"

"I know." The raven haired SOLDIER nodded, He pushed his pants and boxers down, they barely made it past his knees when he felt Cloud kiss him, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold anymore. "I don't know if I can go slow."

"I don't know either." Cloud whimpered, he grabbed a bottle of lubricant and held it out to Zack. He blushed like a blazing flame when he saw Zack shake his head, "Z-Zack!"

"You know what I want." He only grinned.

Cloud poured the liquid on his fingers and slowly pressed a finger inside himself; he whimpered a bit and pressed in the second. He blushed harder when he saw Zack look at him with a mix of love and lust. As he pushed the third and final finger in, he felt Zack touch his hard member. "Z-Zack!"

"Stop complaining." The raven laughed, he coated himself with lubricant and looked at the blond.

The cadet removed his fingers and nodded, "How do you want me?"

"On your side." Zack made a mix of a beg and a demand.

"My side?" The blond only nodded and got on his side, pushing his knees higher up the mattress his body, chest down, made the shape of a staircase.

Zack lifted one of Cloud's legs and pushed his hardness inside the opening. The first few seconds he basked in glory and warmth on his sensitive skin. He pushed deeper, going all the way until he managed to fit himself all inside. "Cloud?"

"Ah!" Cloud whimpered, his body tried to rock against the thing that was inside him, oh it felt good. His muscles squeezed on it but relaxed. He tried to relax himself the best he could.

"C-Cloud!" He bit his lip, pressing himself inside and pulling himself out in a constant rotation he felt like he was going to combust into flames. It felt so good, oh the warmth…

Cloud tried to suppress a moan but failed, the cadet felt his colonel roam a hand all over his body and he whimpered, he was so entranced by the feeling of another inside him… It had been too long for both of them, over a month of them not being able to do this.

He pushed deeper, hitting the blond's prostate he heard a scream of joy. He liked it when Cloud screamed for him; he wanted Cloud to absolutely shake for him. Zack bit his lip and pushed in faster, pulling out quicker. The slow act was picking up a pace.

Cloud began moaning for more, he yelled and screamed… Yelping, whimpering, the sounds he could not stop were leaving his lips. He felt the raven hit his prostate and his hands dug into the bed sheet, a small liquid forming in his eyes. It was a divine pleasure.

Zack pushed in deeper, becoming faster and faster, he thrusted and pushed in. Gritting his teeth to suppress a moan he wanted this for so long. He pushed and pulled, in and out, the cute petit blond was now screaming for him to go faster.

Who was he to deny the blond?

He thrusted faster, he enjoyed the blond. He loved the blond. He needed the blond. He bit on his lower lip but the moan escaped anyway, he thrusted harder.

Cloud could barely take it; his prostate was hurting from being so pleasured. He screamed and shivered, in a second his muscles all tensed, his entire body squeezed. When it released and relaxed, he also released. He didn't even care how disgusting it was that he came all over himself, he just wanted Zack.

Seeing Cloud, in his own mess made Zack's eyes roll back in his head. He made a desperate sound and felt his own end hit him with a bliss that he couldn't handle. Releasing deep in the blond.

He pulled out of the blond and whimpered, falling right next to Cloud he smiled. "I love you."

The blond snuggled into his chest and smiled, "I love you too…"

Sleep captured them both…


End file.
